Carbide
Carbide is a dark black Hexbug with a dark orange underbelly and a white constellation-style DNA pattern. His twin brother is Ansgar. Since the siblings had a German father and a Scottish mother, Carbide represents GB in the Olympics while his brother represents Germany. Carbide is no doubt the more successful of the two, having won three events. Carbide has not been as successful as other bugs outside Hexbug Heroes but is currently seeded in the Top 3 in Europe and the Top 20 in the world. He gets on especially well with Hexton as the two are best friends. Speed:81 Stamina:75 Strength:80 Perseverance:82 Hexbug History Munich Time Trials: In Munich, the first ever Hexbug Heroes event to be aired, Carbide was one of the favourites for a podium finish. He was the penultimate bug to race, before his twin, and he started the laps with a very good getaway. He continued the pace all the way to turn 5, where he slightly clipped the inside wall and bounced off the curb. He matched Gravity's time on the first lap, and did just as well on the second. He and Ansgar got a combined time of 66.63 seconds placing them 2nd in the constructors championship. Carbide came 2nd overall with a time 30.30 seconds, with his teammate finishing 3rd and Gravity winning by just under a second. The Suzuka Grand Prix: In Japan, Carbide started the last heat race in 5th but moved up to 3rd place when Sprout and Hellie MK2 jump-started. Ahead, Pepper was trying to overtake Emberstorm and in the process, turned Emberstorm over. Emberstorm was repositioned to the back of the pack, and later broke down. Carbide chased Pepper down the straight, gradually gaining ground. The 2 went through the overtaking zone and started Lap 2. Pepper was breaking away from Carbide, but in the overtaking zone, they both spun around, allowing Buglife to take the lead, and Pepper to turn around before Carbide did, pushing him down to 3rd. In an eventful ending to the heat, Buglife lapped Hellie MK2. This meant Pepper was slowed down by the pink bug, allowing Carbide to catch up. Just before the overtaking zone, Pepper and Carbide lifted Hellie MK2 out. Then, in the O.Z. , Carbide turned Pepper over and took the second and final qualification place. Carbide later received a 3-second penalty, but this did not change anything about the final outcome of the heat. Pepper did not finish the race. In the final, Carbide started on pole and had a good start once again, breaking away from Explosion. Carbide went through the O.Z. , and behind him, Explosion and Salty spun around and flipped over. This meant Radium, Stinger, Tornado, DTK and Gravity were all held up and had to be corrected. Carbide had a substantial lead, but it didn't take long for Explosion to catch him up. Then, in the O.Z. , Explosion overturned Carbide, but he self-righted again and remained in first. Carbide spun round and overturned Explosion later on the 3rd lap, allowing Salty to overtake Explosion. Carbide, evidently slower, seemingly bunched up the top 3 and was forced to defend. Both of the bugs behind him spun around again, and Explosion overtook Salty. Carbide was slowed down by Tornado when he was trying to lap him, but in the O.Z. once again, Salty overtook Explosion. Carbide tried to lap Tornado again, but DTK was not far behind and joined the front 4 racers. Salty got the inside line, and the two went side-by-side into Turn 4. Explosion pushed Carbide through and threw Salty over the barrier in the process, eliminating the blue bug from the race. Carbide tried to run away, spun in the O.Z. , but still led them through the final lap. While trying to lap Tornado, Explosion got the inside line and DTK, pushed Carbide down the straight. The two went side-by-side, but on the next corner, Explosion had the inside and DTK chose to push the other white bug. Explosion overtook Carbide and won the race on the final lap. Carbide settled for second once again. The Spar Grand Prix: In Belgium, Carbide started last in his heat. He had an unusually slow start, but caught up with Humbug and squeezed past him on the inside, leaving Humbug almost over the barrier. Carbide caught up with Radium and Explosion, and Explosion flipped over. Carbide was held off by Radium all the way into Lap 2. Meanwhile, Explosion overtook Argon and Firestorm, who was trying to lap Humbug but turned him over. This changed the whole race completely. Explosion and Argon slammed into the block-up, allowing Radium and Carbide to join them. In the O.Z., Argon overtook Firestorm and Carbide jumped from fifth to second while Explosion, Radium and Firestorm recovered from the incident. Carbide lapped Humbug and took the final qualification spot, proceeding with Argon into the finals. Carbide started in fifth and immediately caught up with Hellie MK2. DTK, Salty and Argon ran into the lead half a lap ahead of Carbide. He tried to go round Hellie MK2 but caused a block-up in the overtaking zone. He overtook her and tried to catch up Argon, who was 1.5 metres ahead at least. Salty and DTK tried to lap Roly-Poly but overturned him and caused a block-up. Carbide slammed into Argon, who pushed Salty past DTK. Carbide took the inside line on Argon and turned him over, using the barrier as a leverage. Carbide overtook DTK in the O.Z. and chased Salty. Carbide wasn't catching up with Salty and DTK was gaining on him. Salty tried to lap Roly-Poly and Carbide pushed him through. Carbide ran away from Argon. DTK overtook Argon and shoved Carbide through the O.Z. . Hellie MK2 slowed down Salty and the others caught up.Then, Carbide got underneath Salty and pushed him over the barriers, securing Salty's second DNF and his own victory. DTK and Argon came 2nd and 3rd respectively. Push of War: Teaming up with Ansgar, they went up against Emberstorm and Firestorm. Ansgar tipped Carbide forward and pushed him so Carbide acted as a wedge, getting underneath the Nitros' ground clearance and nearing them towards the edge, eventually shoving them over. Then they went up against Whatsapp and Stinger, who had previously eliminated DTK and Sprout. They used the same tactic again, heaving Whatsapp over the barrier and forcing Stinger off as well. Melee: In the melee, Hex-Blue pushed Carbide over and spun him round the cell. Carbide self-righted and attacked an overturned DTK with Hexton. Carbide rammed Humbug onto his side and slammed DTK once more. After being overturned by Sprout, he joined the scrum and pinned Hex-Blue against the Barrier. He overturned DTK and pushed Hexton over to the arena wall. Carbide didn't do much after that, apart from scrum and furiously shove Vortex. He overturned Hexton but was flipped by Hex-Blue. He was flicked onto the barrier but recovered. Hexton slammed him and his teammate brutally, He helped get Vortex over the barrier but didn't play a crucial role. He came 2nd to Hex-Blue controversially. FFA Battle: In the FFA battle, Category:Competitors Category:Hall of Fame